


Podfic of Necessary Roughness

by Addisonzella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancerarc, F/M, MSR, Podfic, Xfiles, audiofic, mulder/scully romance, season 4, xf fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: Set during Season 4 during the cancer arc, post-Elegy and pre-Demons. Mulder and Scully find solace in each other while they search for a cure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Necessary Roughness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912237) by [agoodwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman). 



[Click here to listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8lZJGpRBrXqbWJJbjZYZlgwS3M/view?usp=sharing)

Written by: agoodwoman

Text: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4912237/chapters/11269150

Read by: Zella

Rating: Explicit

Summary: Set during Season 4 during the cancer arc, post-Elegy and pre-Demons. Mulder and Scully find solace in each other while they search for a cure.  

In a morgue in a small town, the victims are portraying the same illness as Scully is facing. Her own mortality is apparent. They need something life affirming.


End file.
